


Idol-like Costumes

by Edelweiss (yukirurikawa)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/Edelweiss
Summary: Kotori and Nico talk about costumes on a rainy day.





	Idol-like Costumes

Nico stared at the window. Rain, rain, and more rain. Practise had been cancelled for that day, and almost everyone had gone home, except for her... and Kotori.

Nico agreed on helping out with the costumes for their next show. This time it was a special live where only the NicoRinPana trio was going to perform, and Kotori had asked her for help since she knew the others well. Both loved idol costumes, so why not? With Mrs. Minami's permission, it was no problem after all.

However, there was another reason as to why she agreed on helping Kotori. As of lately, Nico had started feeling something for Kotoriーand it wasn't just friendship. She thought she looked radiant with the Otonokizaka uniform, but also onstage. She found her voice angelical. And her face? Too cute, even for idol standards. 

ーNico? Hey, are you okay?

Kotori's worried voice made her turn her head. "Crap, was I really so lost on my own thoughts?" Nico said to herself.

ーY-Yeah! The number one idol in the universe is doing great!ーNico awkwardly smiled.

ーOh, thank goodness! We should head to the idol club room now before it's too late. There's a few designs I want you to check out. After all, you're an expert on idol stuff, right?

ーHmph, of course! 

ーAs expected of Nico-chan~ Let's go now!

Kotori was always kind to everyone and often complimented others when she knew they needed it, however, she was happier to compliment Nico. She knew not a lot of people took her seriously, (and didn't blame them most of the time) but for Kotori, she was special. She wished Nico didn't notice the way she looked at her, or the slight change of tone when talking to her. She really did. 

The both of them exited of the classroom and headed to the idol club room. Nico was actually really excited to see what Kotori had designed for her. The single thought of Kotori thinking about her, even if it was only for a costume, made her very happy.

When they sat at the large table in the club room, Kotori took a notebook out of her bag. She quickly searched for the NicoRinPana outfits, and showed them to Nico.

ーThis is Rin's outfit. I thought cat ears would suit her, but I also wanted to reflect her energetic personality on her outfit. Do you think she'll like it?

Nico nodded, not only because she thought Rin would like it, but also because she wanted to see what she had thought for her costume. She wasn't a very patient person, honestly.

ーI thought of this for Hanayo. I gave her a flower-based outfit, although I'm not very confident about the skirt...

ーI... I think it looks awesome! Hanayo will love it!

Nico was really trying not to be nervous. A few months ago, she wouldn't have acted like this, but her feelings were all over the place and she didn't quite know how to act.

ーAnd, for you... I thought of this! Do you like it?

The third-year's eyes sparkled as she saw her costume. She was already thinking of how it'd look on her while singing Listen to my Heart!! with Hanayo and Rin. Kotori was just wonderful designing clothes (and also wonderful in general), damn it.

"Stay on character, Nico!"

ーIt's... not bad! Hehe, I'm really starting to be a good influence for you, aren't I? This outfit is perfect for the best idol in the universe! 

ーOoh, really? I'm glad you like it, Nico! I was thinking we could start sewing the costumes today, but it's already pretty late, so we should go home. Do you have an umbrella?

ーA-Ah... Well, I don't. 

ーGood thing I brought two then! I can accompany you to your house if you'd like.

ーHehe, you want to spend more time with the cute Nico Yazawa, don't you?~

On the way to Nico's house, they both talked about how fun designing clothes was, especially Kotori. Nico knew she'd make for a perfect clothing designer in the future, considering how good her skills already were. 

And it kept raining until they got near to Nico's house. The sun suddenly appeared and a rainbow was visible in the blue sky.

ーOoh, what a pretty view! How about we take a photo, Nico?

ーOf course! Anything for a fan~

Nico said that just to stay on character, but the truth was that Kotori was truly a fan of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this SUCKS
> 
> I'm not very happy with this to be honest but I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
